Sunshine
by msardicab
Summary: Drama comes dressed in a lot of shapes but Mackenzie already knew that. In this precise case it comes dressed as his enemy. Story based on Mackenzie Falls. Rated T for safety. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Sunshine_

_Summary: _Drama comes dressed in a lot of shapes but Mackenzie already knew that. In this precise case it comes dressed as his enemy. Story based on Mackenzie Falls. Rated T for safety.

_Disclaimer:_ Although I'm a big Sonny with a Chance fan I don't own it and unfortunately I don't own Mackenzie Falls either… *sigh* :(

_A/N:_ This story has been torturing me for the past few days. I got this idea from watching some Mack Falls minisodes. This may be confusing at first but trust me you'll get used to it as I managed to get. So this isn't Channy though the main characters are Mackenzie (who technically is Chad) and Summer (Sonny). This isn't an episode they're recording in my story. I guess I just wanted to write for Mackenzie Falls.

By the way only Zora and Sonny are going to be on my story. Sonny will be Summer and Zora will be Zoe her cousin. :) Anyways I hope you like it.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Summer watched as her dad helped the butler take her luggage of the back of limo. Her mom came over her and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked sadly.

"Summer, dear, we've already explained why." Her mother replied.

"But I wanna go to Europe with you and dad and I've to change school anyways." Summer argued stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Listen this is just for a while and you've always liked to stay with your aunt when you were little."

"I did…" Summer agreed looking at her feet.

"Well then." Her mother smiled happily and kissed her forehead. "We'll call you every day and you can e-mail us whenever you want."

Summer sighed defeated and her dad walked to her smiling.

"Bye kiddo. We'll be back in no time." Her dad said and kissed her on the same spot her mother did.

"Bye mom." Summer said and kissed her on her cheek "Bye dad." She said and did the same thing.

"Bye honey." Her mom said before entering the limo.

Summer kept looking to the limo until it disappeared behind one of the big trees of the mansion. She sighed and walked to the front door of the house.

"Would you like if I carried your luggage Ms Hastings?" Norman, the butler, offered.

Summer smiled at him.

"I'd like that, but only the big one, I can carry the rest." she replied.

He nodded smiling and grabbed the big trolley. They ascended the staircase and as they opened the door Summer was greeted by an eleven years old girl.

"Hey Summer!" she greeted happily hugging her.

"Hi Zoe." I greeted back returning the hug.

Her uncle smiled at her tenderly and her aunt stood there watching the scene with a sympathetic smile on her faces. Summer said a polite 'hello' and received it back.

When she said she liked to stay with her aunt and uncle she meant that she liked to be in their mansion with her cousin Zoe not that she liked them. Although they were very important people in that area according to Zoe and when her aunt Stella started to brag in family parties Summer always felt intimidated when she talked with them especially when she talked with her aunt.

Summer's uncle Stephen didn't talk that much and he was nice to her. But both of them had one thing in common: they wanted everything to be perfect.

"C'mon Summer lemme show you room." Zoe said grinning. "It's right next to mine."

"Zoe manners." Her mom adverted.

"Sorry mom…" she replied rolling her eyes "Come with me Summer, please allow me to show you your room." Zoe corrected in an annoyed voice.

"Much better dear." Aunt Stella said happily then she turned to her husband with an angry expression as if it was his fault Zoe was talking like that "Stephen, I thought we agreed we wouldn't let her see cable TV."

"I didn't learn it on cable." Zoe interrupted "I learn it in school."

"God!" Aunt Stella commented shocked "It's the best school in the country and you still learn that stuff?"

Summer chuckled silently. Her aunt Stella was so dramatic.

Zoe sighed.

"Anyway. I'm _going to_ show Summer her room." Zoe said emphasizing the 'going to' part instead of using gonna like she would usually use.

"Don't take too long sweetheart dinner is almost being served." Uncle Stephen warned.

"Don't worry dad, we won't."

"Don't worry uncle Stephen." Summer assured ascending another staircase to the first floor.

As they reached a long hallway Zoe began to chuckle.

"Sorry about that… My mom can be very annoying sometimes." She explained with an amusement expression. "But I can't avoid messing with her. I know she hates when I talk 'cable TV' style."

"My mom used to be the same thing but I guess she got used to it when she started watching soap operas on cable TV."

We continued walking until we reached a white door.

"It used to be my room but dad said I could keep the bigger one." Zoe commented opening the door.

Summer peeked into the yellow room. It was big enough for her although she didn't need so much space. Like everybody in her family and in that town Summer parents were rich they owned about 200 million, nothing much, but she liked the simple things and she enjoyed acting like every normal person.

Summer liked the vibe coming from that room. It was 'sunny' like she was and reminded her of her bedroom back at her house. She placed her backpack and matching designer luggage her grandma offered her for Christmas next to the wardrobe and sat on the king sized bed.

"You like it?" Zoe asked.

"I love it." She assured lying on the comfy bed.

"And you have a door to my room." Zoe added with a mischievous smile "That means that if you're bored during the night and you feel like doing a pillow fight I'm one door away."

Summer laughed and sat straight. Zoe took a seat next to her and looked at her cousin.

"I'll surely feel like having a pillow fight sometime."

"Tomorrow I'd love to show you around but I'm in a different building since I'm younger." She explained.

"Don't worry about that. I won't get lost and if I do I think it'd be easy to find someone to tell me where I need to go."

"You're upset for changing school again, aren't ya?" Zoe asked returning to her 'cable TV' talk like aunt Stella would say.

"A bit… But since I change a lot of times I never make close friends and that makes it easy."

"I can't imagine what it would be like if my parents forced me to leave my school and Maddie."

They looked through the window for a while. From there they could see was a big and beautiful waterfall. Summer sighed.

"What upsets me the most is being away from my parents. I really miss them."

There was a soft knock on the door and an old lady opened slightly the door.

"Ms Zoe and Ms Summer dinner is ready to be served Mrs. Hastings asked me to call you for dinner." She said.

"Thanks Nana." Zoe said smiling "We'll be down in a minute."

Nana bowed and smiled tenderly at the little girl before exiting the room. They got up and descended the stairs to eat with the rest of the family.

Summer waited quietly and listened to her aunt discussing the new product (whatever it was) they were about to sell. Then after dinner and after being dismissed both Summer and Zoe were given to hour to do whatever they wanted before going to bed.

"You can come to my room and watch a movie." Zoe offered.

"No thanks. I've to unpack and I think I'm gonna read for a while if I still have time left." She declined.

"'Kay." Zoe replied shrugging and disappeared behind her own white door.

Summer opened her luggage and started taking her clothes and placing them on the drawers. At least a quarter of her of her clothes was uniforms for the new school. She had to admit that she liked them. Blue was one of her favorite colors and the uniform suited her.

She finished unpacking and dressed her PJ's. Her parents bought her a pink silk one last week but she didn't like it. It was too fancy to sleep in it. Summer picked up her book and laid on the bed reading.

Even if the waterfall was miles away she could still hear the water. It was a relaxing sound and soon Summer fell asleep.

_--_

On the other side of the city on a bigger mansion and a bigger room Mackenzie was lying on his own bed listening to the same relaxing sounds.

It was the only thing in that city that didn't annoy him. He was bored of being rich, bored of his parents wanting him to take care of all their business, bored of fighting with his half-brother Devon, bored of playing golf with Trevor and bored of Penelope and Chloe fighting over him.

The only thing that didn't bore him was the sound of his waterfalls.

"Nothing ever changes in my life…" he commented sadly before falling asleep.

But his life was about to change.

* * *

_On the next Mackenzie falls_

_Summer arrives Westwick Prep School_

_Summer gets out of the limo and looks around to the red building. Falls High School was huge comparing to her last school._

_Mackenzie continues bored with his life_

_Mackenzie sighs as he walks into the building with Penelope and Chloe clinging on his arms arguing who he liked better._

_Everything changes._

_Summer and Mackenzie bump into each other._

"_Sorry!" they apologize at the same time._

"_Who are you?" he asks._

"_Summer."_

"_Mackenzie." He introduced._

_Now evil relatives have other plans._

"_I'm gonna use her." Aunt Stella announced to her husband smiling maliciously._

* * *

_A/N: _So what do you think? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunshine_

_Summary: _Drama comes dressed in a lot of shapes but Mackenzie already knew that. In this precise case it comes dressed as his enemy. Story based on Mackenzie Falls. Rated T for safety.

_Disclaimer:_ Although I'm a big Sonny with a Chance fan I don't own it and unfortunately I don't own Mackenzie Falls either… *sigh* :(

_A/N:_ I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, that meant a lot to me and I also wanted to thank _Riana Kaiba_ for telling me what the name of the school is which by the way is Westwick Prep School and not Falls High School. :)

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Here we are cous!" Zoe announced smiling sympathetically at her.

Summer sighed and peered through the window. All she could see was a big red building surrounded by trees. It looked huge comparing to her last school and it also looked nice although she could see it properly.

"My building is far away from yours." Zoe informed looking through the big window.

"So I guess I'll see ya later." Summer replied smiling.

The limo entered the big parking lot giving Summer the whole view of the main building. It was huge like she had predicted. Zoe hugged her goodbye.

"We'll be here at four when your classes finish. See ya then."

"See ya."

Summer got out of the limo and looked around then she turned and saw Zoe waving goodbye from the window, she waved back and walked to the building.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside. It was all made of marvel and classic. She turned around to see the whole entrance.

"Hum… Where's the secretary of this thing?" she muttered aloud.

_--_

Meanwhile Mackenzie walked into the same room with two girls clinging on his arms. A girl with long, curly, dark brown hair glared at other girl with long, straight, light brown hair.

"Mackenzie likes me better!" Penelope Balatico, the first girl, said clinging on his arm harder.

"No! He likes me better! Tell her Mackenzie." Chloe DeWitt, the second girl, replied.

The blond boy winced in pain and jerked both of his arms getting rid of both girls' grasp.

"Listen, my head hurts and it isn't even ten, so if you two could stay quiet for a while I'd be very happy."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mackenzie." They apologized at the same time.

Then they started arguing again over who was getting him medicine or water. Mackenzie sighed and left the girls by the door arguing. They were so entertained that they didn't even notice him missing.

Mackenzie smoothed his jacket and fixed his tie but as soon as he started walking he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized at the same time as a girl.

He looked stunned at her. She was beautiful and he had never seen her before. Mackenzie locked his eyes in her chocolate brown ones. He blinked several times breaking the trance and finally held out his hand to help her getting up.

She smiled at him and accepted his hand.

"I've never seen you here." He commented smiling back. "Who are you?"

"Summer." She introduced.

"Mackenzie."

"You wouldn't know where the secretary is, would you?" Summer asked.

"Oh! You're new here." She nodded "I'll take you there."

"Thanks but you only need to tell me where it is. I won't get lost."

Mackenzie looked back and noticed that Penelope and Chloe were no longer arguing. He rubbed the back of neck and turned back to Summer who was still waiting for directions.

"I insist."

Summer sighed as Mackenzie looked back again.

"Look I appreciate that but I can go alone. I just need directions to-" Summer was cut shortly by Mackenzie's nervous gasp.

He took her hand in his and took her into a big hallway a few meters away from where they were standing. The he hid behind a column.

"What do you think you're doing?" Summer asked confused.

"Shhh!" he whispered placing his index finger on his lips.

Summer eyed the boy suspiciously but stood quiet.

"Mackenzie!" she heard.

So he was hiding from his girlfriend… Summer rolled her eyes. He was probably another jerk that changed girlfriend every week.

"Mackenzie! Where are you?" another girl asked.

"Two girlfriends?" Summer whispered shocked. "No wonder you're hiding, you jerk!"

"What?" Mackenzie asked confused.

"You're hiding because you have two girlfriends." Summer accused.

Mackenzie finally understood what she was saying.

"I don't have any girlfriend." He defended himself. "They're my friends."

"Of course not." She replied sarcastically "You must have a lot of 'friends' then. You… you…" Summer thought for a moment "Womanizer!" she spat.

"Listen you're making no sense. Penelope and Chloe aren't my girlfriends."

"Oh! Now I understand all the 'I'll take you to the secretary' talk. Well then I'm not going to be one of your 'friends' because I'm-" once again Mackenzie cut her shortly, this time putting his hand over her mouth.

Summer glared at him. Mackenzie bit his bottom lip nervously as he peeked behind the column to see if the girls had left, then he looked back at the girl accusing him of being a 'womanizer'.

"They're gone." He announced sighing of relief.

Mackenzie took his hands from her mouth. Summer didn't talk just stood glaring at them.

"Listen I'm not trying anything with you and I swear those girls are only my friends but they never leave me alone." Mackenzie smirked "Well I can't blame them, can I?"

Summer rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack that fell when he pulled her behind the column.

"I'm not even going to reply." She said.

"You just did," he chuckled.

Summer turned her back to him and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mackenzie asked.

"To the secretary!" she announced not even turning to him.

"Well, you're heading in the opposite direction." He replied with an amused expression.

Summer stopped and turned on her heels. Her eyes were reduced to small lines and Summer ignored him as she passed the blond boy smirking.

Mackenzie watched the brunette girl heading in the right direction and chuckled. He had never met someone like her.

"Hey Mack loving!" His best friend's unmistakable voice asked behind him.

"Hey, Trevor." Mackenzie said turning to fist bump him.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" he asked.

"Her name is Summer she's new here." He explained heading in the same direction she did.

Trevor nodded and followed Mackenzie.

"She's seems nice." Trevor commented.

Mackenzie laughed remembering their conversation.

"Yeah…"

_--_

Summer sighed frustrated. She couldn't believe how annoying that boy was. When he she met him, Mackenzie seemed really nice he even helped getting up. Well… It was his fault in the first place so he had to help her.

The bell rang.

"Shoot…" Summer muttered.

She reached the closest person. A girl with straight light brown hair and hair band.

"Hi!" she greeted. The girl turned to her smiling "Listen, I'm looking for the secretary, can you tell me where it is? I'm new and I'm kinda lost…"

"Sure." The girl said.

"Thanks, I already tried to ask someone else but he wasn't much of a help." Summer commented rolling her eyes.

"In the end of the room there's a small hallway, it's the first door on your right. It's says 'secretary' so it won't be hard to fine."

"Thanks." Summer replied honestly.

"No worries, I was the new girl a few months ago. You can come to me whenever you want." Summer smiled in response "I'm Chloe by the way." Chloe added.

"Oh! Summer!" she replied shaking her hand. "So I'll guess I need to be going, I'm late and now, thanks to me, so are you."

Chloe laughed and waved goodbye. Summer turned and thanks to Chloe directions she was able to reach the secretary two minutes later. She entered the medium room. Like the entrance it was all made of marvel and in the end of it was a dark brown desk.

Summer coughed gaining the middle aged woman attention. She smiled nicely and told her to approach.

"Hi… Hum… I'm Summer…"

"Hastings." The woman completed still smiling.

"Yes."

"Everything's alright. I just need to give you your schedule and you can go." The woman said searched between a few sheets of paper and handed her one.

"Thanks." Summer thanked. "Hum… You don't have a map, do you?" she joked.

"Oh, sorry… We're out of maps. We didn't expect so many students this year and specially one in the beginning of the second term. But we have it on the school's website. You can go to the library and print it out."

"Oh! Ok… Thanks." Summer replied surprised.

She looked to her schedule and before she could say anything the nice lady spoke again.

"Ascend the staircase, turn to your left walk straight ahead and your class is on your right. Just look for the number next to the door."

Summer nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh! And one more thing sweetie." The woman called, Summer turned to her "Welcome to Westwick Prep School."

_--_

Mackenzie yawned discreetly as his teacher continued the boring explanation. He looked through the window to the big garden. Then there was a knock on the door and his teacher stopped talking.

"Come in." she said.

Mackenzie turned his attention to the door and a familiar brunette girl entered the room smiling shyly.

"Hello." Summer greeted. "I'm Summer Hastings. I'm new."

_Hastings? Why does this name seem so familiar?_ Mackenzie wondered but then he shrugged it off. He smiled slyly at her but Summer ignored him.

"Hi." Mrs. Samuels greeted nicely "The head master warned me you'd be coming, you can take the seat next Chloe."

Chloe, the girl she had met minutes ago smiled at her and pointed at the empty seat which happened to be behind Mackenzie. Summer sighed and walked to it.

She took her books, notebook and pencil case. Mrs. Samuels began to write something on the board and Mackenzie turned to her smirking.

"Hi there. Missed me?" he asked innocently.

"Not at all…" She replied nonchalantly. "Now if you excuse me I'd like to see what Mrs. Samuels is writing on the board."

He didn't budge. Summer sighed and moved to her side trying to see what was behind him. After her unsuccessful try she finally looked to him.

"What do you want?" Summer asked annoyed.

"Oh… Nothing…" he replied.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"It's my new way on 'hitting' on girls since I'm a womanizer." He joked.

"Mackenzie, leave her alone." Chloe replied coming in her defense.

"Oh! So she's the Chloe you were talking about." Summer asked surprised.

How could someone as nice as Chloe fall for such a big jerk like him.

"How can you hang out with such a jerk?" Summer asked surprised.

"Hey!" Mackenzie interrupted.

"Mackenzie isn't a jerk." A girl interrupted almost angrily.

"Oh he may act all cute and nice around you but he is jerk." Summer explained "Hum… What's your name?" she asked noticing she wasn't talking with Chloe anymore.

"Penelope Balatico." The girl introduced herself.

"Hum… Kids could you please leave the introduction to the period?" Mrs. Samuels asked disapprovingly.

They hushed instantaneously and Summer was able to listen to the teacher for the rest of the class. As the bell rang she asked Chloe where the library was and headed there ignoring Mackenzie as she passed by him.

Summer sat in front of a computer and entered the school's website.

"Map, map… Where are you?" she said aloud.

"Hey you looking for this?" a boy asking sweetly handing her a map of the school.

She looked at him for a while. He was tall, with dark brown hair and matching tousled brown hair. He smiled nicely at her and she took the map from his hand.

"Thanks…" she said and waited for him to tell her his name.

"Devon." He replied smiling.

"… Devon" she finished "That was nice of you."

"You're welcome."

"Devon, leave Summer alone." Mackenzie said appearing behind Devon.

"Mackenzie…" Devon stated coolly.

"I can talk with Devon if I want." Summer interrupted. "He was nice to me and he didn't try hitting on me."

"God! I've already said I wasn't hitting on you and I think I know my brother better than you do!" he replied rolling his eyes.

He had never met such a stubborn girl.

"Wait… You guys are brothers?" Summer asked uncertain "'Cause you don't look alike."

"Half-brothers actually." Devon corrected.

"Hum… Anyway. Mackenzie I appreciate your concern but I can speak to whoever I want." Summer turned to Devon. "Thanks for the map." She added with a smile before leaving the library.

_--_

"So how was your first day of school Summer?" uncle Stephen asked taking a sip of his whine.

Summer looked up from her plate surprised.

"Hum… Good I guess…" she replied.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?" aunt Stella asked.

"I guess… I met a lot of persons. I met Chloe DeWitt and Penelope Balatico." Aunt Stella nodded recognizing the names and apparently approving "I also met Trevor Michaels, Devon Falls and this Mackenzie boy who wasn't very nice but I guess he's ok…" she finished.

At the sound of Mackenzie aunt Stella dropped her fork.

"Hum… Mom is everything alright?" Zoe asked.

"Yes dear, of course." She assured flashing a smile at the eleven-years-old.

Summer continued eating.

"Hum… So that Mackenzie you met. His surname doesn't happen to be Falls does it?" aunt Stella asked.

"I guess so… He should have the same surname has his half-brother Devon." Summer shrugged.

"Well then… I'm glad you had a good day of school." She replied.

The rest of the meal was in silence and after being dismissed Summer and Zoe disappeared on their respective bedrooms.

"Stella, dear, I know that look. What are you planning?" uncle Stephen commented sitting on the fancy, old couch.

"This is great Stephen. The girl couldn't be more useful!" she announced.

He sighed.

"I'm going to use her." Aunt Stella announced smiling maliciously. "If she's able to make that old foolish son spill everything for us we'll get their waterfall and their water business will be ours too."

"Stella, Summer's sixteen. She doesn't have to do the family's dirty work."

"It's for the family Stephen. She won't say no to that."

"I don't think it's a really good idea." He argued back.

"You think too much!" aunt Stella spat angrily "That's why we still don't have their waterfall."

Uncle Stephen quitted. Once his wife decided something no one could tell her the opposite. He just wished her plan didn't hurt his brother's daughter.

_

* * *

_

_On the next Mackenzie falls_

_Aunt Stella has an evil plan_

_Aunt Stella walks over to Summer._

"_Dear, can we talk?" she asks._

"_Sure what do you need aunt Stella?"_

_Mackenzie wants to prove Summer wrong._

"_What do you want today?" Summer asks annoyed._

"_I'll prove you that I'm not a womanizer."_

"_It's a little difficult to prove otherwise when almost every girl in school has the hots for you"_

_

* * *

A/N:_ Well I hope you liked it. ^_^ Review?


End file.
